


Surprise

by withloveaimee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :'), F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm honestly just really happy i pulled this off, It's a lukanette AND marichat fic yall, not in the way you may think though...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee
Summary: It's Marinette's 17th birthday! And special surprises are planned with some of her favorite people, along with her favorite black-clad cat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this was a birthday fic for cxdbxry on miraculous amino. :) I combined her two favorite ships, lukanette and marichat into one.

Marinette smiled as she snuggled herself into her blanket, looking up at the stars from her balcony. The night was oddly chilly, but nothing, not even the cold summer air, could extinguish the warmth she experienced throughout the entire day. 

Alya had done her best to keep her distracted, even though she knew her best friend was planning something like she always did every year. To say she was slightly afraid in what to expect for her surprise birthday party was an understatement. 

Her 16th birthday had been...overwhelming to say the least; Alya having somehow convinced Anarka Couffaine to use The Liberty as a party boat. Everything had been fun and games until someone accidentally spilt juice over the deck while dancing causing Sabrina and Mylène to slip and fall into the Seine. Thankfully no one was hurt, but having to deal with Officer Raincomprix, an angry Anarka, and eventually Captain Hardrock 2.0 for the rest of the night definitely made it a 16th birthday she’d never forget. 

Which is why she hoped Alya would have taken the hints she kept leaving throughout the past couple of months to have just a simple and quiet party for her 17th birthday. 

“Marinette! Over here!” Alya called out, shaking her from her thoughts, as her best friend pointed to a baby seal. “He’s so cute! Look at his little tummy!”

Marinette laughed softly as she joined her, cooing as well at the seals in the aquarium they were visiting for the day. She could worry about her ‘surprise’ party later. After all, the sleeping sea otters were calling her name! 

By the time evening hit, Marinette was exhausted and ready for a good night’s rest. As they made their way back to the bakery, Marinette smiled and turned to Alya. 

“Thanks for an amazing day at the aquarium, as well as the park! It was fun!”

Alya grinned and threw her arm around her shoulder. “Of course, birthday girl!” She sent her a wink. “Was today relaxing and quiet enough for you?”

Marinette nodded, a content sigh escaping her lips as they finally made it to her house. She rummaged through her bag to find her keys. “Today was exactly what I wanted, Alya. Thank you for not going all out on a party this year!” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t thank me just yet…” 

As she opened her front door with a raise of a brow at Alya’s almost inaudible reply, her living room lights turned on in an instant and a loud pop of confetti burst into her eardrum causing her to jump in the air in surprise. 

“ **Happy Birthday, Marinette!!!”**

A chorus of birthday greetings echoed all around her as Marinette looked around the semi-filled room in shock. 

“Whaa—what?” She barely stuttered before a parade of people began hugging her in celebration; her parents, her grandma, all her classmates, even Nadja and Anarka were there smiling from the back. 

As the greetings and kisses finally calmed down, Marinette turned to a still grinning red-head.

“Alya!” She enveloped her best friend into a hug and wiped a stray happy tear from her cheek. “You tricked me!”

“Of course I did, girl!” Alya laughed, returning her hug ten-fold. “I had to make up for last year at least.”

Marinette chuckled as she looked around her home; balloons scattered the floor while streamers hung haphazardly along the walls. A small pile of presents lay resting on her living room table, and Marinette could even smell delicious baked goods and late night snacks her parents must have made for the party. As she gazed around at all of her friends and family, Marinette couldn’t help but hug her best friend once more.

“This is everything I ever wanted for my birthday and more. Thank you, Alya!”

Alya pulled back with a wink before shrugging her shoulders. “Well, it wasn’t /all/ me.” She tilted her head to three boys smiling from the corner of her living room. “I had some help from those doofuses.”

“Hey! I’m not a doofus!”

Marinette laughed at Nino who was the first to walk over to them, the other two following in tow with a grin on their faces.

Alya gave him a smirk and patted his cheek mockingly. “Sure you’re not babe. Tell that to me again when I forget how you blew up all the balloons in this room with your mouth, thinking they’d magically float up in the end.”

Nino narrowed his eyes, as he kicked a stray black cat balloon on the ground. “I forgot, okay?” Marinette giggled as he rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of ‘helium can shove it’ before he bent down and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Happy 17th birthday, Mari! Sorry about the balloons.”

“It’s okay, Nino,” she smiled, using her leg to kick a ladybug balloon into the air. Kim, who was nearby, bounced it onto his head, immediately egging Alix to compete to see who could bounce it on their head the longest, while Max sighed with a shake of his head. 

“Everyone seems to enjoy them and I like the Ladybug and Chat Noir theme you have going on.”

“That was my idea!” Alya piped in, beaming. “I know a superhero themed birthday party is so 15th birthday, but girl,” she threw her arm around her shoulder. “I’ve seen you still stalking my Ladyblog more than usual lately and you even told Adrien over here how much you looove a certain alley chat, so I thought why not?”

Marinette turned to Adrien with a confused expression as he subconsciously rubbed a hand behind his neck from being called out. 

“Sorry, Marinette,” he apologized before giving Alya a stern look. “And I never said she loooved Chat Noir. I just said she loves being _friends_ with him.”

“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to,” Alya replied, rolling her eyes. “Either which way, we can’t deny a certain alley chat has been visiting our little Mari more often than usual.”

“And like I’ve been telling you since it started happening, we’re just friends!” Marinette argued back. “Besides,” she walked over to the last boy who had been smirking throughout their entire conversation, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “We all know my heart is already taken by Luka.”

“Hey, if you want to experiment with Chat Noir, I won’t stop you. I know I would, if I had the chance,” Luka admitted as Marinette and Adrien’s mouths dropped simultaneously while Alya and Nino let out a bellow of laughter. 

Luka grinned at everyone’s reaction before he placed a finger under his girlfriend’s chin to close her mouth. “I’m just teasing, Ma-ma-Marinette.” He chuckled as he stroked her cheek softly. “If Chat Noir really wants to have you, he’ll have to fight me.”

“No offense, Luka. But if you and Chat Noir really did fight over Mari, Chat would win by a landslide!”

“Nino!” 

Alya hit him on the shoulder as he let out a cry of pain. “What? I’m just saying; the guy’s a superhero!”

“Luka is just as capable to win a fight for my best friend’s heart!”

“I’m sure he is. But Chat Noir has super strength. Did you see him stop that runaway car on the news the other night?”

“Yes! Oh my god he was amazing, wasn’t he? I wish I caught it on the Ladyblog first,” Alya gushed before her eyes widened slightly and she quickly shook her head. “B-But his superhero strength is beside the point! The point is if Luka really needed to fight Chat Noir for Marinette’s love, he’d win because she would be rooting for him!”

“Chat Noir would never get into a fight like that anyway,” Adrien interrupted. He gave Alya and Nino a stern look before turning to the birthday couple. “Let’s just move on from this topic before it gets out of hand.” He gave a small smile to Marinette who returned it fully. “Happy birthday by the way. I never got to tell you that before.”

“Thanks for being here, Adrien. I’m sure it must have been hard for your father to agree to stay out this late,” she replied with a frown. Luka rubbed his thumb against her hip in comfort as Adrien gave her a wink. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

Loud shouts suddenly broke through the room and they all looked at the scene behind them. Adrien rose a brow, an intrigued expression etched on his face. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. That looks too interesting to miss,” he mused before fist bumping Luka and dragging Nino to watch Kim and Alix’s epic balloon competition. 

Alya rolled her eyes at the sight before giving another quick hug to Marinette and leaving the couple to eat some food in the kitchen next to Rose and Juleka. 

Marinette felt a hand graze her lower back as Luka led them away to the corner of the living room where there weren’t as many people or prying eyes. Her cheeks blushed as he bent down to whisper in her ear. 

“And then there were two.”

“And then there were two,” she repeated, giggling softly as she stared into his deep aqua blue eyes. “Thanks for coming today, Luka.”

“I wouldn’t have missed this day for the world.” He placed a hand around her hip and gently pulled her body closer to him. The blush on her cheeks rose as she looked away from his face, feeling slightly embarrassed at his public display of affection.

Although they’ve been dating for over a year, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to showing so much affection outside of closed doors. She learned quickly however that Luka displayed his love through physical touch and words—er well—music. If Luka wasn’t playing her songs that rang of their love, he was touching her. And Marinette never knew how exhilarated she could become with just a simple touch of his fingers on her bare skin. 

She inwardly shuddered to herself just thinking about it when she heard Luka chuckling. When she looked back into his glistening orbs, she could already tell he knew what she was just thinking. She let out a soft groan and buried her head into her hands. 

“Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not, Marinette. I swear.” 

But as she could still feel his chest rumble with laughter she reached over and hit him playfully on the chest. “You’re lying!” 

Luka let out wide grin. “I can’t help it if you’re heart is so easy to read.” 

She hit him once more on the chest before he quickly grabbed onto her hands, slipping his fingers easily into her own with a small smile. He traced his thumb along her palm before reaching up and placing a soft kiss on her fingers. 

“‘You’re an extraordinary girl Marinette, clear as a music note, sincere as a melody. You are the song inside my head since the first time we met.’”

Her cheeks were flaming now as she tried to suppress a love sick grin from escaping her lips. “That’s not fair. Repeating your confession from 3 years ago always gets me.” She pouted as Luka gave her hands a small squeeze. 

“What can I say? I just understand you too well.” 

Marinette sighed wistfully as she placed her head against her boyfriend’s chest and listened quietly to his rhythmic heartbeats. “You know, I’m surprised it took me so long to realize you actually liked me liked me back then.” She confessed.

“I’m not.” 

Her eyebrows rose as she glanced up at Luka who had a reminiscence smile on his face. “We were different people back then. I knew when I confessed we wouldn’t immediately get together. You had your own feelings to sort out.” 

Marinette found herself looking down at her lap, biting her lip as she recalled their past before Luka placed a finger under her chin and raised her head up so he could see her bluebell eyes. 

“But I knew, you’d fall for me eventually. And you did.” His head leaned down as their foreheads touched. He stroked her cheek gently as he chuckled softly. “It only took a couple of years, but I’m happy.”

As Marinette closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, she nodded her head absentmindedly. “I’m happy too.”

“Good,” Luka whispered before his thumb traced softly against her lips. “Happy birthday, Marinette.” he finally breathed before he bent down slowly and claimed her lips with his own. 

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up just thinking about her kiss with Luka a few hours before. She let out a suppressed squeal into her blanket and stared out into the Parisian skyline with a large grin. As she continued to stare at the twinkling lights emitting from the streets, a blurry black shadow shifted in her peripheral vision. As her head turned to see if it was real, a distinct black figure landed onto the rooftop across from hers.

The creature stared silently, its glowing green eyes piercing through the dark night. As she squinted, small black cat ears twitched against its head.

_ Chat Noir? _

Marinette gestured her hand forward, calling out for her kitty and she smiled as her partner in crime pounced forward from the opposing roof, and landed effortlessly next to her. 

“Good evening, Princess,” he purred with a bow, reaching out to place a soft kiss onto her hand.

She giggled, adjusting the blanket around her shoulders as she retrieved her hand back. “Well this is a surprise. What are you doing out here so late?” 

Chat grinned, throwing his arm around her shoulder. “Word on the street is it’s a certain fair maiden’s birthday today,” he answered, giving her a small nudge on the shoulder. “What kind of superhero would I be if I didn’t wish her a happy birthday?”

“A lousy one, that’s for sure,” Marinette teased, giving him a bop on the nose. “But thanks for stopping by. It means a lot to me.”

“Anything for you, Princess,” he grinned, before sitting down on her balcony chair. “Did you have a fun birthday?”

She walked over and joined him, arranging their bodies so they lay side by side and stared up at the stars above. “Yeah, I did. Alya took me to the new aquarium that just opened up before she brought me back home to a surprise party with all my family and friends.”

Chat let out a shocked gasp as he placed a hand over his heart. “And I wasn’t invited? Princess, I’m hurt!”

She jabbed him in the rib with her elbow. “You know I would’ve invited you if I could, silly alley chat.” He smirked playfully before carefully slipping his arm under her head so that she rested more comfortably in the crook of his neck.

As she snuggled closer to him, arranging her blanket so that it covered both their bodies, Marinette recalled the earlier conversation during her party. “You know we talked about you today.”

“Oh?” Chat murmured.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure Alya thinks we’re making out every time you visit me while Nino wants to watch you and Luka fight over me.”

She grinned as Chat let out a loud cackle, his body shaking with each tremor of laughter. “If Luka and I ever got into a fight over you, Princess, he’d surely win.”

“Really?” Marinette replied, her tone rising with curiosity. “Even though you’re a ‘superhero’?” She surmised, craning her neck to look up at him. 

She was surprised to see a soft glaze spread across her kitty’s face as his deep emerald irises looked softly up at the stars. 

“ _ Anyone who fights for the one they love, will always win the prize in the end.” _

Her eyes widened slightly at his answer.

_ What exactly did he mean? _

After a few moments of silence, Chat Noir finally shook his head, looking down at her with a soft smile. “But don’t worry, Princess. I’d never get into a fight with anyone over you.” He paused, hesitating a bit before reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re not a prize to be won after all.” he whispered softly. 

As she gazed into his green eyes, a look of melancholy flashed across his face. Her heart clenched.

“Chat…” 

She didn’t know what to say. 

“I should go,” Chat murmured instead, as she started a torrid of protests. He chuckled a bit before placing a small kiss on the top of her head. “Get some rest, Princess. You had a long day.”

Marinette bit her lip, afraid to even ask what went wrong just now. “Y-you’ll come back again, right?” She asked instead. 

Chat smiled warmly at her before hopping quickly onto the rail of her balcony. “Happy Birthday, Marinette.” 

And before she realized he never actually answered her question, Chat Noir had disappeared into the night.

And her 17th birthday officially ended.


End file.
